


A Fraudulent Feud

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, and overal lame story, and title, business men au, it's the usual fluff/smut combination, public bathrooms, record label owners au, sorry for the lame record label names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Turner contracted pop diva Stacy Morgan this morning, signing her to High Green Limited. Previously, Morgan had flirted with the idea of signing with Miles Kane's label Rearranged Records, but an anonymous source told us that the blonde, after much debate, decided that High Green fit her better. It’s the second time this year rivals Turner and Kane battle for an artist, and the second time Turner wins. How will Kane strike back? Turner and Kane, as well as Morgan, have yet to release an official statement about the matter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fraudulent Feud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to update this, I know I promised Sunday, but I re-wrote this three times... I hope you like it!

Miles smooths out his jacket as he approaches the restaurant, quickly checking his watch – right on time – before adjusting his tie. His assistant, Ramsay, is right behind him, phone in hand, frowning at the small screen.

"Still can’t believe Alex Turner stole our biggest potential hit machine. _Again_. It's all over the news already," Ramsay cries.

“‘m aware, Ramsay. It’s the reason for this meeting, isn’t it?” Miles chuckles.

“‘ _Turner contracted pop diva Stacy Morgan this morning, signing her to High Green Limited. Previously, Morgan had flirted with the idea of signing with Miles Kane's label Rearranged Records, but an anonymous source told us that the blonde, after much debate, decided that High Green fit her better. It’s the second time this year rivals Turner and Kane battle for an artist, and the second time Turner wins. How will Kane strike back? Turner and Kane, as well as Morgan, have yet to release an official statement about the matter._ ’,” Ramsay reads.

Miles simply hums in response, followed by a short, “It’s her loss.”

Ramsay raises an eyebrow. “How can you be so cool about this? You should’ve offered her more money! She had the looks, Miles. Not the voice, perhaps, but the audience would bat an eye at that, given her huge rack… A nice, young thing, ready to take over the pop music business. We’re missing millions here.”

"Easy," Miles murmurs. “An’ who says Turner can put tha’ potential to full use, hmm?”

"Bet he feels so good about himself. Bet he was shagging her in his office this morning, right after she signed," Ramsay says darkly. "Smug bastard."

"Pretty sure he wasn’t…" Miles sighs.

Entering the restaurant, he spots Alex immediately. He’s already seated with his assistant, Joe. Joe spies Miles and Ramsay, causing him to elbow Alex in the ribs and point his finger at the two. Alex’s gaze shoots up, meeting Miles’. He offers Miles a quick smile and a nod, and Miles casts him a quick wink in return.

The reason Miles knew Alex was not shagging his latest artist this morning, was because Alex had been sleeping soundly against his chest.

No one knew about their relationship, with them being so called sworn enemies. They had been just that for about half a year, until they shared a drunken kiss at Miles’ company party, about a year ago. A few dates followed, but almost immediately after spending time alone with the man, Miles found himself under his spell. Alex was good looking, funny, crazy intelligent, and spent most of his time in suits (or, if Miles had his way, stripping out of them).

It wasn’t a conscious choice to keep it a secret. No one asked, and both Miles and Alex quite liked the game; seeing if they were able to play the media, able to fool the world. And really, it was easier than either of them expected, especially since their assistants did most of the fighting for them. It did mean they couldn’t easily go out in public. Miles was fine with their lazy mornings in bed and heated evenings on the couch, but still, he missed going out.

As Miles approaches Alex and Joe, Ramsay still following him closely, Alex gets up, buttoning his grey jacket. Miles allows his eyes to slip over his slim figure, before offering Alex his hand.

And the play begins.

“Turner,” he nods, sternly.

“Kane,” Alex replies in the same tone, nodding in return.

“Thanks for stealing another one, la.”

“Always a pleasure,” Alex grins.

“Prick.”

“It’s hardly _his_ fault that _you_ went beneath the price,” Joe scoffs. “ _Obviously_ an artist like that isn’t gonna go for that kind of offer. It’s simple business, but I guess they aren’t that good at that, over at Rearrange…”

Next to Miles, Ramsay balls his fists. “An artist like that should’ve been honoured to be signed at Rearrange. Better than a failing record label like High Green, eh? A desperate move from an artist that’s after the money, if you ask me,” he shouts.

People start to turn their heads, and Miles and Alex exchange a look, before Alex decides to interfere.

“Now, now,” he says calmly. “Let’s not make a scene, alright? People are lettin’ their food get cold over us. Kane, if you could keep yer assistant in check, please.”

A small smile plays on Miles’ lips, before he coughs and nods. “Definitely, if you can keep yours in check.”

“Will do.”

Quietly, they continue their conversation. Over a lunch, they talk about the legal side of this all _._ Or, their assistants do.

_Could it be that Morgan was already legally bound to Rearrange Records?_

_No, that definitely couldn’t be, and she was property of High Green Limited now._

_But…_

Saying that he’s uninterested is an understatement, and Miles’ eyes wander about the restaurant. Soon, Alex catches his eye, as he was shifting in his chair, his cheeks a rosy red. Miles casts him a questioning look, but Alex waves it away.

Miles shrugs, before speaking. “Lads, excuse me, but I need to use the restroom.”

“Me too. Let me accompany you,” Alex insists, already getting up.

Miles’ eyes narrow, trying to figure out what Alex’s game is, before muttering a quick, “Fuck off,” for the sake of their façade, and walking away. When Alex follows him anyway, Ramsay grabs his wrist.

“You heard the man,” Ramsay hisses. “Fuck off.”

Miles turns around, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fucks sake, Turner, are you deaf or some— You know, never mind. If you want to take a piss next to me, fine!”

Ramsay lets go of the man’s wrist, casting him a warning look. Alex simply rubs his wrist, adjusts his jacket and follows Miles. He looks over his shoulder, and sees Joe and Ramsay already lost in a heated argument, attention drifted away from their bosses. Immediately, Alex takes his chance and pulls Miles into the accessible toilet.

Miles barely has time to process the hand on his arm, before the finds himself being pulled into another space, registers a door closing behind him, and feels Alex’s hands on his cheeks and the man’s lips on his own. Alex pulls away and knocks his forehead against Miles’.

Alex grins at him. “You,” he says before pressing another kiss to Miles’ lips, “just saved my company,” he breaths with a smile. “These sales, combined wi’ the band you let slip fer me… They’ll be great, Mi. High Green is definitely gonna make it through. Thank you, love.”

Miles leans back, while he lets his hands rest on Alex’s hips. “I knew that if I didn’t offer her enough money, she’d run straight to ye. Thas the fun with these little stars, so predictable,” he grins. “‘specially if she decided after _much_ debate tha’ High Green fits her music better.”

“Mr. Anonymous source… Should’ve know,” Alex giggles. “She immediately made a move on me, too. Strode over, all legs and hips, sayin’ she could show me a good time, before crawling into me lap in me office… Should’ve know tha’ as well, I s’pose,” he snorts.

Miles raises an eyebrow before asking, “What happened then?”

Alex leans back, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “No need t’get jealous, Mi,” he laughs. “Eased her off of me an’ told her I already ‘ave someone who can show me a good time.”

“Exactly,” Miles groans, ducking his head again, pressing a hard kiss on the smaller man’s lips.

Miles wasn’t the jealous type. At least, he liked to tell himself. He didn’t instantly get jealous when people flirted with Alex. It was rather amusing to watch a woman trying to win him over. But somehow, Miles was hit with a streak of jealousy and a feeling that he needed to prove himself.

“You’re mine…” he continues. It starts a feverish kiss. Miles grabs onto Alex face to press his urgency, and soon heads change angles, teeth click and noses bump. They part wetly, and Alex is panting, his mouth hanging open, gaze flicking from Miles’ eyes to Miles’ lips. “…and I’ll show you a good time right now.”

Miles’ hands come up to Alex’s shoulders, turning him into the white tiled wall next to the door. He whines when Miles bites down on his lip rather harshly, before he feels Miles’ lips working against his neck. Hands roam, and soon, Miles’ hands slide down from Alex’s shoulders, over his torso, to rest on his belt buckle. His tongue leaves a wet trail from his throat to his ear, while his hands slide the end of the leather belt through the buckle and pop the button on the tight trousers.

With a gulp, Alex nods eagerly. “Show me then,” he growls, placing his hands on Miles’ shoulders. “Get on yer knees, Miles.” Gently, he pushes him down, and Miles goes beautifully, his shoes squeaking over the tiled floor as he landed at Alex’s ankles.

It doesn’t go lost on Miles that Alex is already hard beneath his trousers, and when he parts the zipper and tugs the fabric down his thighs, he’s not surprised to see Alex is already straining against his boxers, the outline of his cock clearly visible, as well as a small wet spot near where the head of Alex’s cock is still trapped beneath the dark fabric.

Miles groans, leans in, and let his tongue go flat over that spot. Alex hisses, a hard hands grabbing at the back of Miles’ head, fingers grasping at the hair there. Miles pulls back with a smile, pushing back against the hand on his head. “Been thinkin’ on me? That why you where squirming in that chair, hmm?” He asks. “That’s why you lured me in here, isn’t it? D’you wanna get dirty, Alex?”

In response, Alex nods, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, before a hotly whispered, “God, yes,” leaves him. “Since you walked out the door this mornin’— _oh_ , fuck,” a whine escapes his throat when Miles hand comes up and rubs along his shaft, “haven’t stopped thinking of ya.”

Miles hums appreciatively, tongue swiping over the hot flesh beneath Alex’s belly button. He pulls at the waistband of the black boxers, and almost immediately, Alex’s cock jumps up, the head peeking out, pre-come already welling up. Miles smirks, before letting the fabric go. With a snap, it lands against the underside of Alex’s cock, and the smaller man howls, his face contorting at the mix of pain and pleasure.

“Sorry, baby,” Miles smiles. He presses a kiss to the dark red head of Alex’s cock, that still peeks out from above the waistband, and Alex groans at the contact. When Miles pulls the fabric down, Alex stifles a moan, and arches his hips, desperate for more contact on his cock. The tip presses against Miles cheek, and without much of a warning, Miles grabs him at the base, and closes his lips around the first few inches.

Alex chokes on a moan, the hold he has on the back of Miles’ head tightening. With a pump of his hips, he pushes more of his cock down the other man’s throat. Miles hums, taking it willingly, finding pleasure of his own in Alex’s whimpers and sighs as he eagerly sucks, and firmly strokes his tongue along the hard, smooth flesh.

Miles moves away, his hand taking over for his mouth as he sucks in a breath, lick his lips, and swipes away the mix of spit and pre-come dribbling down his chin. Alex presses his cock to Miles’ pursed lips, grinning down at him. Miles’ tongue flashes out, and it goes flat against the slit as he works Alex harder with his hand.

“Yes, Miles, juss like tha’,” Alex’s voice pipes up. His eyes slip closed and his hands land flat against the wall, slipping and clawing.

Alex whines when Miles pulls away once more, but he understands what Miles wants. He wants to get off, too. He owes Miles, and he’s aching for it as well. He reaches for Miles’ elbow and pulls him up from his knees.

Miles’ lips land wetly against his own. He can taste himself in, on and around Miles’ mouth, and it only spurs him into action further. He walks Miles backwards as well as he can, while his fingers make quick work of opening the others trousers. As Miles collides with the sink, one of Alex’s hands reaches inside Miles’ pants, the other hand working the zipper open. A rough hand closes around the hard cock he finds there, and squeezes, making Miles yelp.

“Fuck, Alex,” Miles sighs, as skilled fingers move over the heated flesh.

“You wan’ ‘o, don’t you?” Alex dares to ask. “Want to fuck me, Miles? Do it. I want ya.”

He doesn’t verbally respond, but Miles spins them around, and turns Alex towards the sink. He hooks two fingers in his boxers and pulls them down to his thighs. One of Miles’ hands lands on Alex’s ass cheek with a harsh slap. With a moan, Alex falls to his elbows, letting Miles move him. Miles’ other hand pushes between his shoulders, bending him over the sink.

Suddenly, he feels Miles’ fingertips against his lips, pushing into his mouth. With a sigh, Alex complies, sucking on them greedily, coating them with his salvia. Shortly after Miles retreats, he feels them in a searching touch, before a finger slowly enters him, a second one following shortly. Alex sighs again, allowing Miles to take over.

Miles spits in his hand, and fists his own cock, passing over the head a few times before going back to stroking, making everything slick and sticky. Miles wraps himself over Alex’s back, and soon his ears are filled with Miles’ soft whispers of reassurance.

Miles pulls his fingers free from the tight grasp of Alex’s body, his still slick cock taking their place as he slowly guides himself inside.

“Yes, _god_ , yes, Miles, please,” Alex whimpers softly, reaching for Miles’ hand on his hip, squeezing softly.

They both know they won’t last long; Alex still worked up from Miles’ administrations, Miles aching from a lack of attention. Miles starts a steady pace, one hand firmly placed at the small of Alex’s back, his other hand reaching around and closing around his cock.

His lips place a wet kiss to the nape of Alex’s neck as he picks up speed and his hand moves up and down Alex’s shaft. “Fuck, y’feel so good,” Miles moans out. “You gonna come? Hmm? You are, I can feel it. Throbbin’ in me hand, clenching ‘round me cock. I’m close, too. God, having that gorgeous cock in my mouth could’ve set me off…” He winds his hips back, and plunges deep.

“Ooh, yes, right there,” Alex sobs. “Again, Miles, _right_ there.”

“Together, yeah?”

Alex nods vigorously. He howls when Miles circles the head of his cock with his thumb while a particular deep thrust hits him just right and then, with a groan, he fills Miles’ hand, as Miles fills him.

They hold position for a while, coming down, panting. Miles places another kiss on Alex’s nape, and then pulls himself free from where he’s buried deep. Alex whines low in his throat, and, after some time, straightens his back.

In a comfortable silence, they slip back into their clothes, goofy smiles being exchanged, until suddenly, Alex breaks that silence. “I, eh…,” He begins. “I’ve been thinkin’.” Nervously, he fidgets with a button on his jacket. “I’m kind of eh… done with all this,” he gestures.

Miles freezes. “What?” He asks, bewildered.

“I hate this thing we’re doing.Sneaking around, lyin’," he clarifies quickly when he sees the fear in Miles' eyes. "I hate that I have to pretend to hate you. I just… I dunno, wanna hold yer hand in public, and go to those stupid company parties with you, and, y’know, love you publicly.”

Miles sighs, relieved. He grabs a hold of the other man’s hand. “Yeah, okay,” he answers, simply and sure. “I’d love that, if I’m honest.”

Alex gives him a funny look. “Really?” He squeezes Miles’ hand.

Miles pulls him closer, placing a quick kiss on Alex’s lips. “I love you, too, so I don’ see why not. It’ll be a hassle, and we’ll get a lot of questions, but if you’re ready for it, then so am I.”

“I am.” Alex gives him a warm smile. “And there’s another thing I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout. High Green isn’t doing well, and let’s face it, Morgan is only gonna get me good sales for one album, two at best, and… How does Kane and Turner Recordings sound to you?” He blurts out, his cheeks turning pink.

Miles frowns. “Must admit—”

“You hate it,” Alex immediately concluded, trying to shrug away. “Forget I mentioned it, ‘m sorreh. Rearrange is doin’ well, a merge would be a terrible i—”

“Must admit,” Miles repeats, shushing the other, “Turner and Kane sounds better. Or maybe… T&K. T&K Recordings?”

Alex thinks at that.

“How about T&K Recordings Limited?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, if you have the time. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
